Wings Of A Butterfly
by captainobviousxXx
Summary: Harry will no longer be Dumbledore's puppet. When he learns the truth who will he turn to? The dark maybe? SLASH WARNINGS: for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Wings Of A Butterfly**

**Chapter 1**

It was the night of my eighteenth birthday that I changed. I was lying in my bed at Grimmauld Place in the heir suite, while Sirius was sleeping on the floor above me in the master bedroom. Sleep refused to come to me that night, no matter how hard I tried.

The ancient clock hung on the wall read one minute until midnight. One minute until my supposed inheritance that Sirius had informed me about. A Chime resounded throughout the large bedroom. Suddenly pain hit me and my vision became blurry. I could hear a tearing sound. Flesh and bone grinding against one another. I felt a warm wetness creeping down my back soaking into the mattress beneath me. My heart was pounding in my ears, going a mile a minute. More rolls of pain coursed through my body. It was unbearable; I heard the door burst open and someone rushing to my side as I screamed for the pain to stop. It soon did as I passed out and my world faded to black.

As I returned to consciousness my eyes fluttered open to see the deep obsidian canopy of my bed. I attempted to get up, only to have a hand gently but firmly push me back down. I turned my head to see Sirius and Dumbledore looking at me with concern.

"Wh-What happened to me?" I questioned, stumbling over my words.

Sirius and Dumbledore shared a look, one that I couldn't read. Sirius opened his mouth only to close it again as Dumbledore began to speak. "You came into your inheritance my boy! And may I say, I think it suits you well" he had a mysterious tight lipped smile on his face.

I pushed myself up, no one tried stopping me this time. I slid out of bed, wearing only my pyjama bottoms, I felt a little self-conscious. I could feel something brushing my back. Walking over to the mirror I gasped as my reflection stared back at me in shock.

I soon found out that the things brushing my back were.. WINGS! But not just any wings, bloody **fairy** wings! _ugh, always me. Never Ron or Hermione or even Draco!_

"How-but what, who?" the words fell out of my mouth, still incapable of making a sentence.

"Ah seems as though you've inherited your mother's creature side Harry."

At first the words didn't really register. I was too occupied looking at myself in the mirror. My skin seemed to have an ethereal glow to it; my eyes had become brighter, more noticeable. I realised I could see perfectly without my glasses too.

There were three things that captured my attention the most, my hair which was flowing half way down my back in subtle waves, with a few green streaks running through it. The second most interesting thing was the wings sprouting from my back.

_How the hell am I supposed to cover them up? _I thought.

They were like a butterfly's in shape, but darker in colour being mostly green with black and blue markings and a silver outlining. The markings on my wings were exactly like the one going down the right side of my face, swirls of some kind.

My brain started to function again, and I realised what Dumbledore had said.

"My mother was a **creature**? But she's muggle-born, you must be mistaken sir."

I glanced at Sirius to gauge his reaction, but his face was turned away from me and his posture slumped. Turning back to Dumbledore a grave look came across his face.

"Harry I believe it's time we had a talk about who your parents really are."

* * *

Now sitting on the navy chaise lounge in the study I had a bad feeling in his gut. The leather on the armrest was sticking to my clammy palms.

"Now then Harry this may come as a shock to you but James and Lily Potter were not your real parents. We took you from your real parents when you were 2 weeks old. You must understand my boy it was for your own good. Those dark, foolish fae were not a good influence on any child."

I couldn't breathe, my heart was constricting in my chest. They had lied, Dumbledore who I used to think of as my idol. And Sirius! My own godfather. Well supposed godfather.

Not noticing my growing anguish Dumbledore continued.

"So the order and I retrieved you. To give you a normal childhood, away from the war and The Dark Lord Voldemort, with whom your parents were well acquainted. Now do you see why it was so important and necessary for us to take you away?

Voldemort surely would have corrupted you, and would have manipulated you into hating the light. He would have used you as his weapon Harry, and I couldn't stand by and watch it happen to you because you are so precious to me. Dear, dear Harry.

It was all for the greater good really."

The twinkling was back, he had a manic, excited look in his eye that made me want to rip his eyeballs from their sockets. Rage. Burning rage was all I could feel. How dare he? How could he take an innocent child from their parents, and put them into this life?

The manic glee in his eyes didn't lessen. If anything it grew. I could see his hand slowly rising from inside his robe pulling something out, his wand. I felt my sleeve for my wand but it was gone. I must have left it upstairs when I was getting dressed. Damn it all to the nine layers of hell! He stood up and aimed his wand at me.

"Now then Harry, I think it's time we start with the experiments. Wouldn't want to be unable to restrain you should things get out of hand after the final battle, would we?"

As Dumbledore spoke the final words to his statement a jet of red light beamed from the tip of his wand, heading straight for me.

* * *

AN: I started my first story on here yesterday, then remembered that I had this story too :) so I uploaded it (obviously XD).

If you've read the other story of mine, well begining of it lol whatcha think? this one better? worse? just as bad? let me know...please? :D

Cpt O


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings Of A Butterfly**

**Chapter 2**

It was like everything was happening in slow motion the red beam of light travelling slowly towards me. I could vaguely hear Sirius shouting something to my left, I felt as though I was merely an outsider looking in.

Suddenly there were loud pops of apperation shocking me out of my trance like state. I dived out of the way of the curse, crashing to the floor in the process. Looking into Dumbledore's crazed eyes I could see the malice and hate that lay beneath them.

All around me were screams of spells shooting through the air, all aimed at Dumbledore. The wizards and witches casting the spells were in fact death eaters. Long black robes with bone white masks.

One of them started to approach me; I scrambled back into the nearest corner. They slowly removed their mask.

It was Snape.

"Pro- Professor?" I questioned unsure if it really was him.

"Yes Potter, articulate as usual I see." Ahh the sarcasm, even in the middle of, what I could only describe as a battle scene.

As he neared I felt a sense of security. He knelt down so we were at eye level.

"Potter you must come with us now, you have no idea what the old man is planning to do to you. If you do not come easily I will be forced to stun you, it is crucial that you leave this place for not just your own safety, but the wizarding world's also." Snape informed me with conviction.

Indecision. What should I do? I have to get out of here, but if I agree where would I be going?

"Are you going to take me to Voldemort?" I could hear the tremble in my own voice.

Snape's reply was interrupted "Severus if he is not coming willingly then stun him! We must leave, our Lord is waiting. And you should know especially how our Lord hates waiting."

Snape gave the unknown death eater a sharp nod. His next words were the last thing I heard that day.

"I truly am sorry Harry. STUPE-!"

* * *

I woke up feeling warm and comfortable, covered in silk bed sheets. I blinked my eyes open slowly. Taking in my surroundings I realised that this isn't my room. Mint green walls, dark wooden floor. There were two bedside tables on either side of the huge bed. There was a door opposite me and another to my left.

There were four rather lavish chairs surrounding my bed, in the largest chair sat someone who looked like a god.

He was beautiful, a head of dark chocolate curls square jaw line, perfect lips; not too plump and not too thin, a straight Greek-like nose, high cheekbones, but his eyes were what shocked me, the iris' were crimson. There was only one other person in the entire world who had those eyes: Voldemort.

Everything came back to me in a rush _Dumbledore telling me about my real parents, death eaters, Snape. _

"What do you want Voldemort?" I questioned, my wings fluttering in agitation when he chuckled deeply.

He moved out of his chair and sat on the bed next to me, before I could really process what was going on, he started to caress my wings. Following the swirling patterns with his long fingers. Making me melt into the mattress in the process.

When he spoke his voice was smooth like honey.

"What do I want? Well Harry, the answer to that is quite simple. I want you."

* * *

New chapter :) its quite short I know, sorry to dissapoint if you wanted more. As a side note, my stories won't be updated regualrly mostly because I'm in the middle of revising for exams. But I'll try my best to update when I can thanks for all the reviews too btw, they made me very pleased with myself LOL :P


End file.
